Mentor Me, Sir
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Gabe teaches Devin about something completely new.
1. Chapter 1

** The idea for this one popped in my head, so I had to get it out in a fic. Inspired from the episode, "Rock Enroll," I present Gabe as a mentor to Devan in a way that they could never put on the show!**

* * *

Gabe wasn't used to this much attention. Charlie looked up to Teddy like her big sister was the queen of the universe, and Toby was still too young to even be aware that food was dripping down his chin. As the middle child, Gabe hadn't yet gotten the chance to be on the receiving end of sibling hero-worship. He remembered following PJ around when they were younger, willing to believe that the sky was green if that was what his older brother said. But now he was a teenager, and as much as he loved PJ, Gabe wasn't going to follow him around like a puppy. So when Devan came to his house, Gabe finally got how awesome it was to be looked up to.

"That lemonade prank was genius, Sir. The janitor still tells the story of how you got all those ants to stretch along the science room. You're really amazing, Gabe. I mean, Sir."

He smiled and patted Devan on the shoulder. "What can I say? I was born with a special gift that no one could contain. Not even me." Gabe loved it when Devan looked up at him like that, eyes wide and alert with focus and adoration. "But I'm a teenager now, and my time is coming to an end. Of course, I'll always be a legend at that school…they still have my picture in the principal's office, right? The one with me holding that tarantula cage?"

"Yes, Sir. And they showed it on the projector in the auditorium to warn us what kind of student not to be. When I saw your face, and that look in your eye, I knew I had to meet you. Thanks for letting me hang out with you. It's a real honor, Sir."

"You remind me a lot of me when I was in elementary school, and if there's one thing this world needs, it's more Gabes. But I'm about to go to high school, so I'm leaving that school in your hands. I know you'll do me proud."

Gabe gently slugged Devan's shoulder, which made the younger boys face light up even more. "I promise I'll do my best."

"I know you will. And if you ever need any help, I've got your back. I'll be making it in with the popular kids soon, so I might not always be available right away. I know you're probably shocked that I'm not hanging with that crowd now, but I'm easing my way into it. I don't want to intimidate them with all of this coolness." The look of confusion on Devan's face was obvious. Gabe cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm here for you, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Can I see your dick?"

How Devan could ask such a bold question with such an innocent smile on his face, Gabe had no idea. When he said "anything," he was mostly talking about teaching him the fine art of pranking, and all the compliments that would make even the harshest teachers soften up. Now this question was hanging in the air, and as wrong as it was, Gabe was actually considering letting Devan see his dick.

Fourteen and perpetually horny, Gabe knew every inch of his body, all of the sensitive spots that made his cock ooze sticky pre-cum, and his balls contract. He had taken a couple risks, straying from the comfort of his bed or the privacy of the shower to try jerking off in the treehouse out in the backyard, and even on the kitchen counter when nobody else was home. But this would be a whole new level of exposure, and his dick was starting to throb in his jeans. Once he was this hard, it was really hard for Gabe to think straight. So after he made sure that his door was locked, he nodded and set up a chair for Devan to sit on while he sat on the bed.

It was like Gabe was watching two hands that weren't his own undo the button and ease down the zipper of his jeans. Devan was watching him so intently, making Gabe wonder if he had the same expression on his face when he spied on PJ jerking off in the bathroom a couple years ago.

To be fair, it had been two in the morning and Gabe was half-asleep, and just stumbled out of bed to get some lemonade. He didn't plan on peeping on his brother. It just sort of happened. PJ had his briefs around his ankles, and was rapidly humping his hand.

Gabe was entranced, his eyes focused solely on his brother's dick. And when PJ shuddered, a sticky white liquid splattered all over the front of the older boy's black night shirt. It had been all Gabe had been able to think about that night, his own dick hardening as he replayed the scene in his head over and over again.

Now he was in PJ's position, but aware that someone was watching him so intently. As Gabe slid his jeans down his legs, the tent in his tight white briefs was revealed.

"You wear white briefs, too?" Devan asked. "Cool."

Actually, it was just the opposite. Most junior high school students wouldn't be caught dead wearing tighty-whities, but his latest strip to the mall ended up with his mom mentioning that the boxers he was looking at were going to be too loose for his crotch, so he made a beeline out of there before she mentioned his any part of his body again and any changes about puberty.

Still, the praise from Devan felt good all the same.

The younger boy's gaze was fixated on the bulge in Gabe's briefs. A ragged sigh broke free from Gabe's lips when he reached down and stroked his length through his underwear. A quick rough squeeze to his balls triggered a high-pitched whimper that would have really embarrassed him if Devan didn't look so fascinated.

He took a deep breath and lifted his butt off the bed, allowing him to ease his briefs down his legs. His hard dick thwacked against his stomach the second it was freed from his cotton prison, which made Gabe groan. He hadn't realized how hard he was. Having an audience was really getting him hot.

"Your dick is so big, Sir," Devan said, leaning forward in his chair.

It was only about four inches, nothing out of the ordinary, but Gabe couldn't help but beam at the compliment.

"Do you know what jerking off is?"

The question had left his mouth before his brain had processed it. Devan had just asked to see his dick, and Gabe had fulfilled the request. Why was he offering to jack off for the younger boy?

"No, Sir. What's that?"

He didn't have a choice now. His balls were starting to ache and his dick was pulsing wildly. A little pre-cum was even starting to ooze from the slit of his circumcised cockhead. He sighed as he pressed his thumb against it, spreading the clear sticky stuff around the mushroom shaped tip.

"It's probably best if I just show you."

His briefs were around his ankles and his black and blue checkered shirt were still on his body, which emphasized the nakedness of his lower body, but Gabe liked to be completely naked when he jerked off. Somehow having all his bare skin exposed made the whole process even hotter than it already was.

He kicked his underwear away from his legs, and puled the long-sleeved shirt off his chest. Now he only had a pair of white ankle-length socks on and his gold watch around his wrist. He reached down to pull off his socks, but Devan called out to him.

"Let me do that for you, Sir!"

Before Gabe had the opportunity to object, Devan was sitting between his legs, and pulling his socks off. Gabe sighed and wiggled his toes. It was amazing what a difference it made to be barefoot. His body instantly relaxed after Devan slipped his socks off.

But the younger boy didn't return to his seat. Instead, he began massaging Gabe's feet, firmly working his fingers against his idol's soles and toes. Gabe sunk a little deeper into the bed. He could definitely get used to this hero worship thing.

"Does it feel good, Sir?"

"Feels awesome, Devan. Keep it up." Gabe let the foot massage continue a few more minutes before he guided Devan back to his seat. Now that he was fully relaxed, he was ready to teach the younger boy about jerking off.

He took hold of his shaft, and slowly stroked from tip to base, his eyes locked on Devan, whose eyes were fixated on his mentor's dick. Doing something so private in front of Devan felt naughty, which was a big reason Gabe was enjoying himself so much. Just having a pair of adoring eyes on his dick made him harder than he ever had been before.

With his left hand, he rolled his balls in their sac, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I really like playing with my balls," he said. "Especially when I get them wet. Could you pass me the hand lotion under my bed?"

Gabe was closer, but he wanted Devan to be involved. And of course the younger boy was more than happy to dive under the bed and fish around for the lotion, sitting between Gabes legs while the older boy slicked up his cock and balls. The wet sloshing sound made Gabe's toes curl.

Not wanting to blow his load too quickly, Gabe pulled his hand away from his cock and began running his hands up and down his chest. At the same time, Devan began rubbing his legs, making him both a little nervous, and super excited. Devan looked so fascinated by his body, which made Gabe want to show it off that much more.

His head fell back when his fingers found his nipples, twisting and tweaking the pink buds. He remembered being apprehensive about playing with his nipples, afraid that he would pull on them too hard and hurt himself, but now most of his masturbatory included a little nipple play. Gabe knew exactly the right pressure to apply, how to make a jolt of pain feed into the pleasure coursing through his veins. His tongue swept across his lips before he exhaled deeply.

Devan rubbed Gabe's feet for a couple seconds before working his way up, gently squeezing the older boy's calves. Even though Gabe wasn't touching his dick, it was still pulsating like crazy.

"You have a really nice body, Sir," Devan said, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Thanks, Devan."

He didn't have a six-pack like some of the other boys on his baseball team, and he hadn't just gone through a growth spurt that gave him a towering frame, so any praise for his body, Gabe readily welcomed. Instead of sending Devan back to his seat like he had planned, Gabe told the younger boy to put some more lotion into his right hand, which Devan did with a big smile, like he had just been given access to a vault full of candy.

Instead of wrapping his fingers around his dick again, Gabe scooted forward so that his butt was partly off the bed. He spread his legs wide, and teased his entrance, prodding his pink pucker with his middle finger. Devanl ooked a little grossed out, but mostly confused.

"It's a lot cleaner than you'd think. And when you hit the right spot, it's the best feeling ever." Devan clearly wasn't convinced, but kept his position between Gabe's legs, absent-mindedly stroking his mentor's right calf while he watched closely.

It had been a little longer than a week since Gabe had played with his hole, so pushing his finger between his butt cheeks took some getting used to. But even when flashes of pain surged through his system, he did his best to hide it, wanting Devan to see nothing but how good it felt. So he worked himself a little faster than usual, pushing past the tightness of his anal rings so he could toy with his prostate.

"Th-there it is…" Gabe gasped.

His dick felt like it was about to explode. And Devan was massaging his feet again, the slight disgust in his face replaced by pure fascination. Gabe curled his finger, and pressed more firmly against the walnut-sized sweet spot that made the tip of his dick feel like it was on fire. He grabbed his cock and jerked it furiously, stomach muscles tightening, nostrils flaring, and toes curled against Devan's fingers as he came.

For a couple seconds, Gabe left his body, entering a whole other plane of pleasure. He had never come so hard during an orgasm. It was like his balls were pumping out wave after wave of cum, each spurt of his seed shooting from the slit, and Gabe could feel each one.

After coming down from his high, he saw Devan's face was covered in cum.

"I'm sorry!" Gabe snatched some tissues from his bedside and cleaned Devan up. "I didn't mean to do that."

"That's okay, Sir. It looked like it felt really good."

"Yeah, I've never come that much before…'cause you were watching me."

Devan's face lit up. "Cool."

Looking down at the innocent smile, Gabe was pretty sure he had just signed up for a lot more with this mentoring thing than he had intended. He hoped his balls were packing a lot of cum.

* * *

**So a little different than the usual. Since Devan is on the younger side, I tried to have him involved, but not slash it up like crazy. Hopefully you enjoyed the dynamic between these two. It was really interesting to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea for this just came, and I had to write it. So here it is.**

** I planned on being on a break, but this just wormed its way into my hands, so…the break should continue from here though…**

** Still not slashing it up like crazy with this pairing, but this time we have Devan getting more hands-on with a sleeping Gabe…so it's still one-sided.**

* * *

Was Gabe born perfect or did he pick up all of his awesomeness over the years? Devan hoped that he could be just like Gabe in a couple years when he was a teenager. And after that afternoon where he watched Gabe jerk off, Devan's respect and admiration had reached a whole new intensity.

The older boy was constantly on his mind. Instead of sitting in math class, plotting how to pull off the prank of gluing all of his teacher's papers along the walls of the classroom, he was remembering the look on Gabe's face while he stroked his dick, the way his toes curled when Gabe curled a finger between his butt cheeks. That had really taken Devan off guard, and grossed him out a little, but from the way Gabe's body undulated on the bed, there was no way that it felt anything short of incredible.

Naturally, Devan took every opportunity to boast about his budding friendship with Gabe, who was a legend at his elementary school. Boys who he didn't even know invited him to lunch just to ask him questions like what hair shampoo Gabe used, and what kinds of posters did he have on his walls. Having the inside information on everything that was Gabe Duncan made Devan a school celebrity.

It also gave him cool points. One day in science class, he bent over to pick up his pen, and another boy gave him a wedgie, calling him a baby for still wearing tighty-whities. But when Devan said that Gabe wore white briefs, the same boys who had been laughing at him apologized profusely, and even bent over so Devan could get his revenge. He decided to be the big person and not give them wedgies, which only made him look cooler in their eyes. Even having the same underwear as Gabe got Devan in with kids who used to treat him like he was invisible. If things kept up like this, he would become a legend in his own right by the time he graduated.

* * *

The more time he spent with Gabe, the more Devan found himself drawn to his mentor. Not only did Gabe allow him to take peeks in his ultra-private prank journal, which detailed all of the most successful pranks he had ever pulled with detailed step-by-step instructions, the teenager was just cool to hang around.

Sometimes they spent three or four hours locked in video game battles, too absorbed in the flashing lights on the TV screen to realize that lunch or dinner had passed. Afterward, Gabe would fix them a couple of messy peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. They weren't amazing or anything, especially considering his older brother was an incredible chef in training, but Devan scarfed them down because Gabe made them for him, and that made them more delicious than anything his mom could whip up.

And Devan was more than willing to do anything in return. He served Gabe lemonade, and helped with his chores, even cleaning the toilets and cleaning up the kitchen, which was a little difficult considering how much baby food had crusted its way onto the counter ties and table top. Devan didn't even do chores at his own house – his mom took care of all of that stuff. But time spent with Gabe was too precious to waste, so Devan eagerly volunteered for anything and everything that would allow their time together to stretch on as long as possible.

That was why he loved sleeping over at the Duncans so much.

There was nothing in the world like sitting on Gabe's bed, covers draped over their bodies while they watched movies on Gabe's computer. It got really hot under there sometimes, but Devan didn't mind. He liked being so close to Gabe that their bare arms touched, and that he could hear how heavy Gabe's breath got during the scary scenes in the movies. Even when the Duncan house was packed to capacity with kids, it felt like there was nothing and nobody outside of the two of them when they were lying on Gabe's bed together.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Devan turned over onto his side and looked at Gabe's sleeping face. He gently poked the older boy and whispered his name to make sure that Gabe was really asleep before carefully crawling between Gabe's legs. His mentor was out like a light, limbs spread out in every direction and mouth hung open while a light snore poured from his lips. Devan's hands were shaking in excitement from what he was about to do. This was even more thrilling than unwrapping presents on Christmas.

Gabe had been a lot more hesitant to show his dick again after the first time, but that didn't stop Devan from asking almost every day. Sometimes he could see his friend's hard-on straining against his jeans, and Gabe looked like he was about to cave, before excusing himself to the bathroom. After Gabe declined, Devan let the subject drop for a while, not wanting Gabe to get mad at him. It was just that last time was so awesome that Devan couldn't help himself from wanting to watch Gabe again. But that chance never came, Gabe too embarrassed or too anxious to give him anything more than a second-long peek every so often. So Devan finally decided he would create the opportunity himself. And he would watch Gabe's dick erupt cum like crazy just like the last time.

A grin spread across his face as he worked his hands up Gabe's black tank-top, fingers sprawling across the smooth bare skin. He liked that Gabe was still completely hairless, a tidbit which his classmates also found reassuring, some of them worried that they were going to be "late bloomers."

Gabe's armpits were hairless too, which Devan hadn't been able to notice the last time. After a quick inspection of Gabe's sleeping face, Devan leaned down and planted his face right in Gabe's left armpit, taking a huge whiff of the sweaty musk that radiated from his idol's body. A low sigh fell from his lips, his heart rapidly pounding against his chest. Even Gabe's armpits smelled good. Yep. Definitely better than Christmas.

Devan worked the shirt up to Gabe's armpits to completely expose the older boy's bare chest. The added thrill of doing this to Gabe when he was sleeping had Devan's hands shaking again. As he ran them up and down Gabe's chest, Devan thought about how Gabe would definitely protest and deny him the opportunity to touch him like this. In a way, it kind of made him feel like he had one-up on the great Gabe Duncan.

Once his fingers brushed over Gabe's nipples, Devan couldn't resist playing with them a bit. What he really wanted to do was twist and pull on those pencil-eraser-like buds as hard as he could just because it looked like fun, but that would definitely wake Gabe, so he settled for gently flicking the small pink nubs with his fingertips.

With every passing second, Devan's impatience escalated. He carefully lifted Gabe's hips off the bed, and eased the pajama pants and tight white briefs down his mentor's legs. Devan froze for a second, the drumming in his heart even more pronounced. Even though his memories of Gabe's body had been as clear as when he saw it in real life, Devan felt like he was taking in the sight of his idol's naked body for the first time all over again.

Gabe's body was incredible, chest and leg muscles even tighter than Devan had remembered. His frantic pace slowed down so he could fully appreciate the sight in front of him. Absent-mindedly, Devan began rubbing Gabe's feet, a habit which had become nearly second-nature to the elementary schooler. When Devan asked to see Gabe's dick, and the older boy had a momentary freak out, foot massages were usually the best way to relax Gabe back into comfort.

Pressing against Gabe's soles and toes with his usual firmness, Devan watched as a groggy smile spread across Gabe's face. He wasn't sure what it was about seeing a simple smile that made his cheeks burn with heat, but while he gently massaged Gabe's bare feet, Devan was hyper-aware of how hot his face was and how dry his throat felt.

His eyes fell closed as he brought the toes of Gabe's left foot into his mouth, quietly working his tongue along them while he brought his free hand to squeeze Gabe's balls. The dual sensations of Gabe's toes curling against his tongue, and the older boy's nuts churning in their sac had Devan on edge. Fascination coursed through him as he watched Gabe's dick slowly harden until it was at its full four inches. After pulling the foot from his mouth, Devan fished the lotion from under Gabe's bed and squirted a liberal amount into his hand. He took hold of the hard length and began stroking.

The sloshing sound echoed in his ears, and his focus was now unbreakable. He worked his slick hand up and down Gabe's cock, feeling it pulse in his hands while his idol tossed his head back and forth. All the telltale signs were there. Gabe was about to cum.

Devan wanted to prolong this moment for as long as possible, but before he knew it, a guttural moan was bursting from Gabe's lips and his hips were shooting off the bed while thick spurts of cum streaked across his bare chest, the first powerful blasts even reaching past Gabe's nipples. This orgasm had been even more explosive than the last time. Devan slowly let go and licked his hand, curious as to what cum tasted like.

But before he could come to a conclusion, Devan saw Gabe opening his eyes.

Devan had never been more shocked than when Gabe pushed him off the bed. The impact from the fall hurt since he landed on his arm, a throbbing pain making his muscles tense, but that was nothing compared to the look on Gabe's face.

"Stop coming over."

"But, Sir…"

"Get out! I'm sick of this!"

Devan didn't know what "this" was, but he didn't have time to think about it. Gabe's shouting had woken up the whole house, Toby now crying from the sudden noise. He ran out of the house, tears stinging his eyes.

He didn't tell his parents why he had come over in the middle of the night, letting them think he just had a fight with Gabe. Devan didn't want to talk, or even think about anything. But with his head buried in his pillow, the tears kept coming. The empty feeling that was filling him was much stronger than fighting with a friend. It was something much much more.

* * *

**There was definitely some drama at the end, but hopefully it enhanced the story rather than taking something away. Gabe's built seemed to get the best of him this time.**

** As for Devan…that is yet to be seen…**


End file.
